Korra's Private Lessons
by TheKarin
Summary: Tahno visits Korra while she's restoring Republic City's bending. She makes the mistake of turning the act into something sensual, leaving both confused. Now, attempting to be helpful, she offers to train Tahno back to pro-bending shape. Something that could be a learning experience for them both, or a disaster.


**Authors Note; I own nothing but my own creepy little ideas. Energy bending is hot.**  
**AND TAHNORRA IS AN OTP, ****IF I DON'T SEE TAHNO IN BOOK 2, I'M GOING TO BLOW SOMETHING UP.**

"Thank you... Thank you so much, Avatar."

"No problem. I'm glad I could help." Korra smiled to the woman gripping her hands, tears running down her face. When she bent to kiss the backs of Korra's hand's, the young avatar smiled nervously. Hundreds had come to her for the return of their bending, after Amon's reign of terror. It was tiresome, but the gratitude and happiness on their faces was worth it. Releasing the woman, who bowed and wept openly, Korra smiled and dropped onto her seat, taking a glance around. This old abandoned warehouse was once the center of an Equalist rally. But since then, Korra had invited those who had lost their bending to come forward so she could return it to them. What Amon did was wrong, and she was here to make it right again. Those who had their bending restored were milling about the warehouse, chatting among themselves. Some well-known non-benders were also there, adding their support. It made her smile. Maybe this city wasn't lost after all. As Korra watched the city folk enjoy themselves, their chatter a dull murr that couldn't quite reach her ears, she sighed and rested her head against the back of the throne-like chair she'd put herself in. She didn't like how it felt to sit here, like a queen amongst her subjects, but her body was too worn out to sit anywhere else. Since it looked like everyone was taken care of for tonight, she could always just return to Air Temple Island. Get some well-needed rest. With a grunt, she pushed herself off of that stone throne, turning to wander down the stairs located on the side of the stage.

"Room for one more, _Uh-vatar_?" A soft, snarky voice stopped Korra in her tracks, bringing her turning around to see a tall, thin man smiling sadly at her. He looked a mess. His hair in disarray down his face, shielding one eye. His clothes lacked the usual extravagant look she was accustomed to seeing him in, looking drab and unclean instead. Her heart was instantly sad.

"Tahno..." she sighed. He smiled again, a painfully hopeful look coming to his pale eyes. She gasped, stepping forward before she knew why. "_Of course_. I was wondering when you'd come to me." she smiled as well, hoping to reassure him. Though they weren't the best of friends, and were at odds most days, she would never withhold her power from him. Or anyone. No matter their history.

"You've already helped my teammates, then?" He questioned, his voice never quick reaching a high enough level above the hum of talking people in the background. She strained to hear him, stepping closer to bring herself within earshot. Though he was usually a head taller than her, with his current sullen posture he was nearly eye to eye. Was having his bending taken away really effecting him this badly? Then again. She recalled the utter heartache she felt when Amon had taken her bending away. Even if it left her with the ability to airbend, she still felt like less than a person. Tahno's entire appearance now was exactly as bad as she felt.

"Of course I did. Come here and kneel down. I'd be happy to help, Tahno." She smiled again, and this time Tahno's answering smirk was more like himself. Though he still looked like a hot mess, an inkling of his playful light had returned to his eyes. It brought a warmth to her chest that had her snickering.

"Kneel? Only for you, Uh-vatar..." He teased, dropping in front of her with such an obedient quickness that Korra felt a blush rising to her cheeks. Though they were in a very public place, by the way Tahno gazed intently up at her, you'd think they were the only ones around. Suddenly nervous, Korra swallowed before flexing her fingers, the movement making Tahno's pupils dilate slightly. Korra inhaled, staring into those eyes for a lingering moment or two. He never looked away.

"...Ah, here we go, then." she whispered, bringing her hands up to place her thumb on his forehead, the other hand on his chest. Tahno gasped, the faintest of shudders running through him at her touch. She felt as thought it left him and went into her, making her stiffen. Tahno's eyes had become dazed with wonder, looking like a little lost boy as he waited for her to restore him. The only one capable of such task. His savior.

A wave of power filled Korra from feet to the tip of her head as she pressed into the two spots on Tahno's head and chest, not once closing her eyes as a vibrant white light filled them. Though he couldn't see her pupils, they eyes were still locked as she power sifted from her into him. Slowly, without rush. Like waves drifting back and forth. Tahno shuddered, groaning low in his throat as the light continued to fill him. Korra was breathless, able to feel each wave as it drained into him, then trickled back into her. A twitch of worry was in the back of her head, but it went unnoticed. This felt different. It was usually just a pulse of energy that drained from her and was gone. But this... It felt as though Tahno was pulling on her energy, filling himself with it even as it rushed to him. Her body instinctively tried to withdraw her power from him before he took it all, but Tahno growled softly and pulled her body against his, hands firmly on her behind.

"Give me..." He breathed, pulling on her energy again with a greedy intent. She shuddered, panting breathlessly.

"Tahno!"

"Give it to me, Korra. All of it..." He groaned, pulling her energies into himself with a hungry gasp. Korra cried out softly as she released her grip on the light in her, letting the power rush and fill him. Tahno growled again, gorging himself on the sensation. Before she knew what she was doing, Korra gripped the light that was flowing into him and pulled it back into herself with an agonizing slowness. Her body vibrated with sensation, making her knees weak. At Tahno's pained groan, she panted, leaning her head down until their heaving breaths mingled. She pulled a little more, and he quivered.

"_Korra_..." her name sounded like a prayer on his lips, so close to hers she could feel his heat. "What are you doing to me?" His hands trembled, weak.

"I don't know." She panted, stopping her internal struggle to bring her energy back. What _was_ she doing?

"It hurts..." He groaned, though it sounded more lustful than painful. Korra gasped, realizing it was probably how it felt to take someone's bending away. She quickly shoved the last of her power into him and with a snap the light was gone.

She jumped back a few steps, watching as Tahno hunched forward with a groan of pain, back raising and falling as he tried to catch his breath. When she glanced around, she was pleased to see that no one had noticed what they were doing, assuming she was simply giving back his bending. Though it had felt like so much more. Her body was still overly sensitized, nerves humming with sensation. When Tahno finally lifted his head, his eyes were wild and confused, holding her gaze for one confusing second before he calmed and stood, closing his eyes. Korra lowered her head.

Out of her periphery, she could see Tahno collecting himself, tilting his head to the side to gaze at the wide pool of water that had been placed there for other waterbenders to re-acclimate themselves if they so chose. She lifted her head just in time to watch Tahno lift his hand, bringing a wobbling sphere of water from the pool and to himself, a look of wonder on his face. Her chest clenched as he brought the water closer, holding it between his hands as it shifted and wobbled unsteadily in front of him. They both watched the sphere for a moment, until Tahno lowered his head into it, eyes closed. The water shifted to a thin floating stream and curled around his head, sinking into the dried out follicles and moistening it. As the water spun, it seemed to return that usual odd shape to his hair, spinning in a little mass at one side of his head and hanging down with a little sassy curl. A smile touched Korra's lips as she watched Tahno fix himself up, sending the rest of the water over his face and into the air to shower them both with tiny droplets that twinkled like stars. Hopelessly amused, Korra rose her eyebrows as she looked over the 'new' Tahno, his usual smirk returning, albeit weakly.

"How do I look?" Even his voice sounded louder, smoother.

"Like your old self." Korra grinned, a deep seated contentment settling in her stomach. Tahno scoffed and ran a hand over his hair, posture smug.

"Good." He smirked, adjusting his shirt ever so slightly to make him look like a completely different person. Their previous whatever-happened had gone uncommented, as Korra shook her head in amusement and Tahno turned to wander down the stairs, leaving her. She watched his back as he went, a strange feeling bringing her after him.

"Wait!" She called, stopping when he stopped and peered over his shoulder, his face blank.

"Yes?"

"Ah, I..." Korra stammered, feeling strangely vulnerable. Why had she stopped him? And why hadn't either of them mentioned what happened a minute ago? Tahno turned his body back towards her, waiting patiently. Korra swallowed, forcing her strange nervousness aside. Bringing back playful-Korra.

"It, ah... Looks like you'll be needing a trainer. To get back on track with your pro-bending, and all.I could give you some, ah, private lessons. If you were free, that is. U-Unless you wanted to ask your bending buddies for help!" She stumbled, not at all as smooth as when he had teased her with similar words. Tahno blinked at her, brows high, and she felt like she'd said the wrong thing when no one spoke for nearly a minute.

After what seemed like too long, Tahno's lips twitched, and he smirked again. An amused light coming to his eyes.

"I guess I'll have to take you up on that offer." He murmured, relaxing Korra's shoulders. Turning, Tahno started back down the stairs, raising a hand to flick her a wave over his shoulder. "Until next time, _Uh-vatar_." he purred, wandering off.

Korra watched him go, a soft smile drifting into place. She did good. Tahno may be a royal arse, but he deserved some happiness. And _she_ deserved some payback for that fixed tournament. Proper payback. In the ring, she smirked to herself, a twinge of excitement in her stomach.

The sound of chittering pulled her from her thoughts, as Pabu skittered up her body and around her shoulders, draping his puffy tail around her neck. Still smiling, Korra reached up to scratch under his chin, turning when she heard Bolin's eager call for her to come over to where he, Mako and Asami stood next to a table of food. They all waved, and Bolin motioned with excited pointing at a plate of randomly assorted snacks that waited for her. Her smile grew wider as she turned to join her friends.


End file.
